


HITCH'd

by anonimous



Series: TREASURE (the series) [4]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: GAngBerryCouple, HaruDam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonimous/pseuds/anonimous
Summary: How Haruto met Dami on his way home after a crazy celebration of his twenty first birthday....
Relationships: Bang Yedam & Watanabe Haruto
Series: TREASURE (the series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	HITCH'd

**Author's Note:**

> nah, I just want to drop this cuz why not..????

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

He just stumbled on to him in the middle of an empty highway at two fifty nine in the morning, He won't ever forget the way he's sitting on that side of the road like it's the most normal thing to do at that very hour on an empty place where no one would expect such activity but he was there in his beautiful glory..

The way he blocked his face from the over blinding brightness the head lights showered towards him.. 

How he got up and tried to wave at the person driving while the car is approaching, If it wasn't for the madly beautiful smile his surprisingly more beautiful face had for offering Haruto wouldn't stop driving, If it was another guy or girl he would probably speeds up cuz who knows..?? He's heard urban gossips about crimes involving people who play pretends in a hope for super naive or just plainly stupid victim.. And hes neither of the two.. 

_**"Hitch..??"** _The guy inquired upon reaching his side of the window, levelling his head to the drivers eyes looking expectant.. 

If anyone would ask Haruto he would say its his precious smile and his twinkling sparkly expressive eyes that lured him in cuz the next thing he said even surprised him.. 

_**"Get in.."**_ Not even sparing the guy a glance but his eyes just remained focus on the road ahead while the latter happily found his own way to the other side, Haruto unlocking the car door for him.. 

He could already feel the incomparable enthusiasm beaming from the other guy.. 

_**"Thank you, You're my angel.."** _The beautiful stranger immediately said, charming his way with him, HE would find it irritating if one of his friends use that same tone on him along with the sappy line but he didn't mind the guy beside him.. He find himself smiling from the comment instead.. 

And for the first time their eyes finally met.. 

Haruto could've sworn he's not over exaggerating but the guy beside him is ethereally GEORGEOUS.. 

_**"No, it's Yedam, Bang Yedam...."** _The guy uttered smiling and Haruto was dumbfounded for a sec.. And those dimples damn Haruto's weakness. 

_**"Did i really just said that out loud..??"** _The latter asked stupified, couldn't conceal the crooked smile that follows.. 

**"Ooh and i'm fluttered,** (the guy in his shot gun seat responded charmingly) _**And you're hot.."** _He added, eyes lingering longer than he intended to the guy cooly driving on one hand while the other's occupied flipping his fringe that's stubbornly blocking his sight, Yedam has never seen a guy so hot and sexy flipping their fringe before until this guy happen,

Subconsciously biting the crook of her lower lip.. That's a turn on. 

_**"Are you flirting with me..??"**_ The driver turns to him, mischief glimmer in his eyes, sporting a his lady's killer grin that only added fire to Yedam's already flaming desire for the guy..

And no he's not shying away this time.. 

_**"Should i..??"** _He retort back literally flirting making the latter snicker shaking his head in the process, He gained himself a rare treasure that he's sure of.. 

They stayed quiet after that, It should be awkward and defeaning but they both find the silence strangely comforting.. 

_**"You haven't told me your name tho.."** _Yedam trailed in a little later, thinking the guy's voice is too special, he's already inlove with his deep low tone it's such a waste if he keeps quiet.. 

_**"Well you can call me daddy or mine i don't really mind.."** _Haruto dared nonchalantly, he doesn't know where he's getting all the confidence but there's something inside him thats doing strange things to him.. He's totally attracted to the stranger.. And obviously their feelings are mutual.. 

_**"** **Wow.... you're not slowing down are you..??"** _The latter looking rather amuzed, He could watch the other guy all day and he won't even get sick of him.... Everything he does is just pure sensational in his eyes, he could just breathe and fuck Yedam is a goner.. He badly want the guy.. 

_**"Hm, I hate wasting time.."** _The taller guy muttered, a matter of factly.. Eyes focus on the road but he's hyper aware with every shuffle and movements the latter is doing, cuz he too couldn't stay still the sexual tension between them now is just getting too distracting, and it doesn't help that the guy smells like heaven even if Haruto's never been there he just knew since he looks like an angel too.. And no he hasn't seen one.. 

_**"OK,**_ (he already sound impressed) _**but if i call you daddy then that means you're already mine.."** _He tease back, determined to really make the guy his, willingly taking whatever the latter offers him.. He's never been this easy before, heck he's complicated and difficult but it doesn't take Rocket Science for him to figure that the guy is not only giving him a hitch but literally driving him crazy effortlessly.. 

_**"Ooh baby,** _(his tone's deep and voice's hoarse and husky it makes Yedam shiver for ungodly reasons) _**the moment you open my car door I'm already yours.."** _Haruto couldn't believe he just said that without stuttering.. his grip tightens over the wheels, how can he be so bold like that..?? He will never know.. But with the beautiful creature beside him it feels like he can do anything.. He heard a exasperated groan from the latter, did he just fucked up..?? 

_**"Alright that's it mister, stop the car now...."** _It was a whiny dramatic demand Haruto didn't expect to hear.. He snaps his head towards the guy's direction totally confused.. Is he leaving him relaizing he's some weirdo..???? 

_**"Wae..??"** _He ask dumbfounded.. 

_**"I can't kiss you if you're driving daddy...."** _Yedam utter adorably but with desperation, the want evident in his intense gaze towards the latter is more than enough to convince Haruto that he indeed need to stop the car and so he did.. And without warning he snap his seat belt out but before he could get a better position Yedam already pulled onto his shirt and without warning he devoured the guys lips with vigour.. 

The rest of the night were history, And it's the beginning of their super out of this world love story.... 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dropping super late update tonight so this is a little appetiser for y'all fellow HARUDAM shipper's.. We're getting crumbs these days i figured we need a little treat to celebrate....


End file.
